1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an antenna, and more particularly, to a slot antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of information communication technology has brought a portable mobile communication terminal capable of wireless communication any time and any place. The portable mobile communication terminal may include mobile phone, handheld personal computer (HPC), personal digital assistants (PDA), and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB).
The portable mobile communication terminal for wireless communication includes necessarily an antenna to enhance communication sensitivity, which receives an electric wave or signal from an external source, and transmits a signal received from interior devices to the external source. The antenna transmits and receives the signal to and from a base station.
Such an antenna mainly uses a projecting external antenna such as a monopole antenna or helical antenna. However, the projecting external antenna has several disadvantages such as susceptibility to breakage or damages due to external impacts, uncomfortable when installed within a device which is being carried, and it degrades the appearance of the device.
An antenna has thus been inserted in mobile phones to solve the above disadvantages. Such an internal antenna, or Intenna includes meander line monopole antennas (MLMA), inverted F antennas (IFA), and planar inverted F antennas (PIFA).
However, the internal antenna has a problem in that a terminal housing the internal antenna is required to have a size large enough to hold the antenna therein. Furthermore, other components of the terminal are limited due to the presence of antenna.